Untitled
by jen3572005
Summary: The appearance of a strange girl during the trios 7th year causes new friendships to develop, love triangles and a increase in house rivalries.  I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, i can only claim the original other characters.

A/N: Hi there, in this story the events of 6th year never happened, the trio went through a normal year with no interference from Voldemort or his followers. This has led many into a false sense of security. This also means that Dumbledore and Snape are still around. Please enjoy.

Chapter one-

The doors to the swung open with a resounding bang and the halls occupants fell silent. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet as the minister for magic Rufus Scrimgeour strode through the doorway dragging behind him a struggling girl of approximately seventeen years of age.

Though obviously terrified, the girl did not scream, the only sounds she made were the feeble involuntary "emphs" that escaped her as she fought against the bindings' on her hands. The girl had a pale complexion, was approximately 5 foot 4" with stubbornly wavy auburn hair left loose to her shoulder blades. She wore green combats with a pale butterfly t-shirt.

Scrimgeour upon reaching the staff table relinquished his hold on the girl but left her hands bound. She took this opportunity to kick the minister in the groin and attempt a dash for the entrance hall and the freedom it offered beyond. Scrimgeour however being the former Head of Aurors quickly recovered and with the strength and agility of a man half his age closed the distance between himself and his captive and flung her over his shoulder, then carrying her back to the staff table. This time the girl did not remain silent, the minister was subjected to her violent kicks and dreadful curses which earned her a reproachful look from professor McGonagall. While spitting these curses at the minister certain members of the student body snapped out of their stupor and realised she spoke with an Irish twang to her speech.

Upon reaching the staff table for a second time the minister unceremoniously dumped the girl to the floor and bound her feet to prevent a repeat of the previous incident. With a defeated sigh from the young women Scrimgeour turned to the Headmaster and engaged him in a whispered conversation. Dumbledore looked grave as he turned to address the school, "Well it appears you have all finished with the feast so I shall therefore ask the prefects to deliver my usual start of term notices in your common rooms as the minister, heads of houses and myself appear to have so business to attend to. Goodnight."

With that the headmaster, Scrimgeour, the heads of houses and the girl promptly left the hall (the girl being levitated by tiny professor Flitwick as she was still bound and struggling). The students, being dismissed by a remaining member of staff made their way to their common rooms, all discussing the previous incident. One group in particular, the seventh year gyrffindors were discussing possible explanations for the strange occurrence. "Maybe Scrimgeour saved her from a deatheater attack, she was down a dark alleyway when she was surrounded by hundreds of deatheaters, Scrimgeour appeared and gallantly fought them off. He then whisked the girl to Hogwarts where she'd be safe and is right now demanding that Dumbledore steps up and perform his manly duty by providing her with sanctuary from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Lavender Brown gushed with a blush on her face and a glazed look in her eyes.

"Or maybe she's Scrimgeour'sdaughter who want to _**be**_a deatheater. Scrimgeour found out and went ballistic, so he kidnapped her and took her here so Dumbledore could keep an eye on her and keep her on the light side." Seamus Finnegan all but yelled in his excitement. 

"Oh please" a bossy voice snorted from the back of the group, all faces turned to the bushy haired girl who spoke with what looked like dread in their eyes "if the minister had saved the girl lavender, then she wouldn't have been struggling against him and if he wanted her hidden here he wouldn't have brought her in during the welcoming feast, now we all know she's here" The girl noticed the looks she was getting and sniffed saying "Well if ye just thought about it it would have been obvious to ye as well"

When all she received was more glares she turned to the two boys trying to hold in their laughter "Well Harry, Ron I'm off to bed see you both in the morning"

"Night mione" they both answered "How come mione gets Head Girl when you didn't get Head Boy Harry?" the redhead continued as the others continued their debate on the mysterious girl "I mean she's been in all the same dangerous, ok well most, adventures as you?"

"I dunno Ron it doesn't matter to me really; I mean can u imagine having to share a private common room with Hermione. Don't get me wrong I love the girl but I'd never get away from her, she'd have me doing extra assignments and studying all the time, at least in the gryff common room we can hide in the crowd with she gets into hyper study mode." The brunette replied with a wide grin on his face.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room the seventh years found their belongings beside their beds, each boy changed into his pyjamas and settled in bed. There each boy was left to ponder on the strange occurrence during the feast.

Hermione Granger however did not have a bed in the Gryffindor common room like all other Gryffindors, she as Head Girl was assigned a private room linked to the Head common room. Upon entering the Head dormitories she found to her dismay none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well Granger looks like you get the honour of sharing a common room with me" he smirked as he saw her face.

"Sod off Malfoy I'm way too tired to deal with you tonight" she retorted heatedly as she went to her room.

Collapsing on her bed Hermione thought of all the other boys who qualified for Head Boy. "But no it had to be Malfoy" she mumbled quietly before succumbing to sleep.

On the other side of the castle a young women was lead to a guest room by Professor Flitwick. The miniscule Professor lead the women down a deserted corridor squeaking as he went. "I'm truly regretful of the exit I gave you from the great hall my dear but I'm afraid you didn't give us any alternative." He chuckled. Now I understand that this is all confusing for you but tomorrow we shall sort out the formalities. Ah here we are now, a house elf shall be sent for you in the morning. Please enjoy your stay." Flitwick finished by whispering a strange word to the portrait before them, the image swung forward to reveal a beautifully furnished circular room.

The young women stumbled forward clumsily and closed the door. "Poor dear" Flitwick mumbled to himself as he spun on his heel and retreated back the corridor. Inside the room the woman listened at the door before attempting to force it open. "Sorry sweetie but I'm under strict orders not to let you out of here tonight, you'll have to wait for the house elf in the morning." The occupant of the portrait spoke from the frame. After witnessing this, the women backed away to the window cautiously and tried to force that open too but it failed to move an inch. Conceding defeat the women lent her forehead on the window with a glazed expression on her face, as if lost in her thoughts, she let her gaze glide across the ground over the deep black lake, the dark forest and the distant mountains

A/N: ok hope ye liked the chapter.please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi again guys well here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. R&R.

Chapter 2:

"Dobby must be takin' miss to see Headmaster dumblydore please come come" the little creature squeaked as it pulled the reluctant girl forward.

"Dobby?" Harry wondered as he and his friends went to breakfast, "no it can't be, Dobby doesn't want to be bonded to wizards, he wants freedom."

"Come on harry I'm starving here" Ron moaned "I am at deaths door and only a hearty meal shall satisfy the reaper." Ron added with a chuckle. Harry and Hermione both exchanged exasperated sighs at their friend's exaggeration.

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You are really weird in the mornings!"

"All the more reason to take me to breakfast" At this all three feel into quiet chuckles at their foolishness and moved to the great hall for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Granger the headmaster has requested your assistance on an important matter" Professor McGonagall began while handing out the Gryffindor timetables "if you could kindly attend to it now you will be excused from classes until it has been dealt with, thank you."

Ron and Harry sent Hermione envious glances as they saw their first class was double potions with the slytherins. She rose immediately to escape the glares and left the hall just as the deafening flapping announced the arrival of the post.

"Enter" Hermione heard the Headmaster speak as she gently knocked on his office door. She entered the room to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with his eyes twinkling as usual and, to her surprise, the girl from last night, sitting in a defeated position in one of the chairs before Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Granger, so glad you could join us" he chimed joyously, his eyes still with the patented twinkle. "lemon drop?" he offered.

Hermione politely declined thinking "its 8:15 in the morning!!"

"Straight to business then" he began swiftly after satisfying his own sugar craving, " Well Miss Granger, as Head Girl I was hoping I could count on you to show your new classmate around?"

"This is Isabelle Gallen; she shall be joining us here at our family in Hogwarts, she was into Gryffindor last night upon her arrival."

"Of course Headmaster, I'd love to show her around." Hermione answered her face glowing with curiosity. She only now noticed Isabelle has donned Gryffindor robes this morning.

"Wonderful, she shall be in all of your current classes for the moment but after she has settled in we shall reassess the situation." Dumbledore chuckled aware of the questions Hermione was dying to ask. "Now if you hurry you should be able to finish whatever assignment Professor Snape has decided to "settle" you in the year with.

"Miss Gallen, we shall speak again at the end of the week about your settling in. Now enjoy your day girls, you wouldn't want to keep Professor Snape waiting" he added with a smirk.

Isabelle had sat throughout the meeting without speaking one word, she now moved to the door without a backwards glance, Hermione swiftly moved to follow her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, potions is held down in the dungeons so if you'll just follow me..." Hermione said wanting to break the silence.

"Sure lead the way, oh and, please call me Izzy." Isabelle mumbled quietly.

The two girls promptly descended to the dungeons as Hermione didn't want to miss class.

"Your late Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered as he spotted her enter the classroom.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but the Headmaster asked me to show Isabelle around today." As Hermione finished the class rose their heads as one to the new girl standing in the doorway. The girl reddened at the sudden attention and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, you undoubtedly took your time getting here so the points will remain taken off. Now sit down and get to work before I get annoyed." Both girls immediately sat down.

Hermione led the way to a spare two seater desk near Harry and Ron at the back of the classroom and set up hers and Izzy's work station. Izzy now became aware of the many eyes on her, quickly sending a few choice glares around the room the students promptly turned to their work. One boy even giving her a fearful glance, at this Izzy failed to suppress a giggle.

"Is something funny, Miss Gallen?" Professor Snape enquired loudly as he swept across the room to her.

"Oh no professor I was just looking around, potions looks intriguing." Izzy answered him, with a glint in her eye.

The professor seemed to notice said glint and frowned, "Well ten points from Gryffindor for delaying the class now take a seat and begin your work." He growled. "Honestly another dunderhead put into my class like I didn't have enough to do, I don't know why the Headmaster thought you would be able to handle this high level course." He added quietly as he turned to the front of the room.

This declaration earned Snape a deadly look from his new student "Well I don't know either _sir_, I mean it's not like I asked to be here." With that heated statement, the girl spun on her heel and swept from the classroom, her robes billowing in an astounding replica of the professor before her, leaving the door open after her.

The class looked on in amasement as their normally fierce professor watched her leave without losing his cool. In fact the only sign Snape gave that he witnessed the event was to follow her to the door and call after her retreating form "Remember Miss Gallen, do not attempt to leave the grounds" With that he calmly returned his desk after barking at the class to resume their work and of course, taking ten more points from Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left potions with a free period before them, with the free time they decided to spent some time with Hagrid although much to Hermione's dismay "We have to find Izzy." On the way down, after calming Hermione, Ron and Harry gave Hermione her Daily Prophet which had arrived that morning after she left the hall.

"There's an article in there your gonna wanna read." Ron told her with a strange look on his face.

"Oh no, what has Rita written this time, let me guess I'm pregnant with Harry's child while he is still crazy, his new hoppy being dancing naked in the Great Hall with Snape and Filch?"

"Why mione why my ears, my mind. The images!!!" Ron screamed dramatically.

"What mind?" Harry retorted.

"Oh my god..." Hermione breathed.

"I guess she read the article Harry."

"Ya think" Ron blew a raspberry in reply.

A/N: Well what do you think??? Common hit that button r&r, I can't get better if I don't know what's wrong, just remember please, criticism in a productive manner. I don't want any flames you don't like it don't read it, simple solution.

To be honest I'm not sure where this story is going yet so chaps may be spaced out but hopefully it will be worth it. Well till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everyone sorry for the wait my new desktop was giving me some trouble….huh life it always seems to get in the way. Anyway hope you enjoy and please r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated products.

_"Late last night, a small, isolated side street of muggle London was destroyed by a magical explosion of epic proportions. The culprit was detained by Aurors upon their arrival at the scene. Thankfully because of the location of the incident few muggles witnessed the incident. Those who did are now residing in St. Mungos for obliviation and the healing of minor injuries. The main damage was done to the surrounding infrastructure rather than to the people themselves, the cause of the incident, according to magical witness Agatha Bigglestein, was in fact a young, apparently, muggle girl._

_Mrs. Bigglestein told reporters of the incident,_

_"She just stopped in the middle of the street, poor thing was lookin' terrified. Starin' round she was, and then a light blue bubble appeared round 'er, it started expandin' out into the street. People was runnin' and screamin', the bubble went through the people and was bending lamp poles and the like. I tell ya we was all a panickin' and that's what causes the injuries. I saw one muggle run straight inta a bending lamppost._

_The Aurors had a right ard tryin' to get close enough to stop the poor child, no idea what set er off either. After they got er under control, by stunning' the poor ting I might add, they carded her off they did and told us nothing' more bout it. Sent us off the St. Mungos to get checked out and that's the last we ear of it."_

_The girl in question was removed by the ministry who has since refused to comment beyond stating that she has been removed for both her own and the public's safety. The question remains what is the ministry planning to prevent such an occurrence being repeated and if this was caused by a single individual how have they avoided the notice of the muggle-born detection agency at the ministry?_

Hermione finished the article as Hagrids cabin came into view. "Well that explains everyone's weird reactions to Izzy in potions. After her entrance last night, with the Minister for Magic no less, it pretty obvious or at least reasonable to assume that she must be the girl mentioned in the article." She reflected thoughtfully.

"But she doesn't look that powerful" Ron stated bluntly "to be honest she kinda' seems really timid yet defiant if you get me."

The plank looks from Harry and Hermione told him they didn't.

"I mean she nearly fainted at all the attention in potions, but then she mouths off to Snape and _walks out of his class _and let's face it that takes some stones." Ron explained.

"Ron, please don't be so crude, honestly boys" Hermione said with a poorly stifled giggle. "Anyway just because she seemed timid with a class full of people staring at her, doesn't mean she's not powerful."

"Well, I think we should cut the trip to Hagrids short, Izzy doesn't know the castle and who knows where she could end up. We should really go look for her." Hermione stated with a worried glance around the grounds, as if hoping to spot the new girl.

"We'll go look for her soon mione, but I wanna catch up with Hagrid."

"Okay Harry but it's a short visit."

The boys promised as they knocked on the heavy, cabin door. Immediately they were greeted by the recognised sounds of "old yer 'orses". The door opened to reveal Hagrids smiling fussy face, the group braced themselves for fang slobbery assault which never came.

"Ello you lot, early visit this year, comon in and I'll get ya a cuppa." Hagrid beamed.

"Hey Hagrid, how's weatherwings?" the group had finally gotten used to calling Buckbeak by his alias. Buckbeak had returned to Hogwarts because he was becoming increasingly depressed in Grimmauld Place. To Sirius' annoyance, as this let him alone with Kreacher.

"And where Fang?" Hermione asked the giant.

"Oh he's fine mione, they're both out back, by the way ye outa see the size o' me strawberries this year, size o' me fist kids, I say da size o' me fist."

Hagrid showed them out to the garden where finally received their overdue slobbery tackles.

"Hey fang, how ya doin buddy?" Harry asked scratching the hound's ears affectionately.

"so, I erd ye ad a pretty interesting' first class from me friend ere." Hagrid commented casually gesturing over to weatherwings.

Ron, a bit slow on the uptake, said "Weatherwings told you Hagrid?" with a grin.

"No ya dope, Izzy did." Hagrid answered with a grin of his own as Izzy came into view behind the Hippogriff. Hagrid gave Ron an affectionate tap on the shoulder buckling his knees and sending him to the floor. Fang immediately abandoned his assault on Harry and tried to tackle Izzy, who easily side stepped it and calmed him by rubbing his belly. Fang fell to the floor and beat his tail against the ground in contempt, the utter picture of bliss.

"Oh Izzy, thank god, are you ok? I was so worried you got lost in the grounds." Hermione said guiltily. "Oh this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, guys this is Izzabelle Gallen."

"Sorry to worry you Hermione, I just needed to get away from the asshole Snape, we didn't get off to a good start when I arrived. Well I suppose ye read the article?" She asked.

"I showed er when I found er wanderin' around the grounds, brought er to me cabin for a cuppa and a chat. The staff ad a meetin' last night after the feast after the minister barged in."

"Is it true?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ron! Shush, honestly Izzy you don't have to tell us" Hermione told her with a reassuring smile.

"I suppose I will, I mean if what Hagrid tells me about this school and its gossips is true then it'll get around eventually" Izzy answered with equal bluntness as Ron.

"Well lets get comfy wit a cuppa inside and den you can tell us all bout it, Fang let the poor girl breath." Hagrid boomed with a chuckle as his dog jumped too attack Izzy again after she stopped the belly rub.

"Ooooohhhh, don't mind him Fang he's just jealous you like me so much, don't ya?" I'll see you later Weatherwings, comon Fang good boy." Izzy giggled as she tickled Fang behind the ear and followed Hagrid back to his cabin.

Ron gave Izzy a confused look. "Arn't you scared of Fang? It took Hermione almost 2 weeks to get calm around him." He gave a side look at Hermione remembering her first encounter. Hermione sent him glare knowing what he was thinking.

"Fang?! no way he's a sweetheart, arn't you. I could tell the moment I looked at him, besides a love animals, dogs especially."

"Comon guys ur tea is getting' cold." came Hargids voice from the cabin.

"What is it with English people and tea?" Izzy asked as she entered "Ive had like 3 gallons since I got here."

A/N: ok there you go. Sorry again for the wait. Dont forget that little review button...go on. Its looking at you just wanting to be pushed. I'd also apprieciate ye pointing out any mistakes in the chaps...itll all help in the end. And a title still illudes me so still working on that sorry.:D I'd also like to thank the correction of small little nasty spelling mistakes to laplam, spelling is not my forte.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is it true?" Ron's impatient voice cut through the silence that surrounded the enormous worn wooden table. "The minister dragged you here after you blew up London?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald. Honestly Izzy, you don't have to tell us." Hermione admonished from behind her bucket of tea.

Izzy took in the three students before her, Hagrid had told her a little about them before they arrived. He said they were a pleasant bunch.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I mean considering what Hagrid told me about this school and its gossips it's not gonna stay quiet for long, especially with that article." Izzy spoke in a slow, calm voice as though testing each word before she spoke it. "Well Ron, I didn't exactly blow up London, just a side street." At the astonished looks on their faces she quickly added "An empty side street, well, mostly. I was on a shopping trip in London, looking for all those cute little shops you find out of the city centre and I came across a weird paper on the ground. The thing caught my attention because the picture was moving. I caught a couple of weird words from an article, something like Dementor, death-eater and some creepy French word. The picture showed these horrifying masked people doing impossible stunts. Well that just really freaked me out and I saw this other shopper looking from me to the paper and he took out a stick, now I know it was a wand but at the time I didn't, he was coming towards me I panicked. I didn't know what he was gonna do and suddenly a bubble appeared me and it expanded bending lamp-posts and hurling people back." Here Harry noticed a glint in Izzy's eye, to him it looked like she was holding something back.

"I could understand the panic, I grew up with muggles too and I would also have been scared to see that." Hermione told the other girl consolingly.

"Yeah great, Hermione, but what happened after that?" Ron rudely interrupted.

"Well after that I was panicking even more. People were being hurt by this thing coming from me so I tried to control it, I managed to retract it a little, until those stupid Aroura people showed up, they started throwing spells at me and the thing went haywire again, then all I saw was red and nothing. I woke up a few hours later at the ministry of magic, where your minister sent in a stern looking old women to talk to me."

"Tha there red light was probly a stunnig hex. Knocked ya out so they could calm ya down, lassie" Hargid's booming voice told Izzy.

"So they just stunned you? No negotiations or anything?" Hermione asked stunned. "That's very bad practice. "



"Nope that was it; I was given a talking to about breaking the Statue of secrecy. Then they realised I didn't have the slightest idea of what they were talking about and explained to me in a very condescending manner about the magical world. After that the minister came into me and told me he was taking me to a school where I could learn to control my magic. And here I am."

"What that's it?" Hermione enquired loudly. "No if you please about it, he just told you? What about your muggle life, I mean you've gotta be going to school."

"That was exactly my point; no I wasn't going to school. I was on a work placement in a law firm, just a low level intern position but it would have been perfect to break into the profession. I am from Ireland and came over here for a placement which would really help my acceptance to college. Your minister has taken me here for a year's worth of training in order to control this power and then I'll be "released into the muggle world". You'd think I was an animal. Apparently I was supposed to be caught by the educational system before I turned eleven, and gone through the same thing ye have. But I slipped through the cracks and now I'm paying for it." Izzy had taken a defiant stance through this speech, Harry and Ron often being witness to a girl's fury slowly slid their chairs to the opposite side of the table. Hermione and Hagrid however both drew near to offer the girl words of comfort.

"Arh tha's ok Izzy, there are plenty of young'uns who come from a muggle back ground, you'll get use to our world soon enough."

"Yeah Izzy, I'm a muggle-born so if you have questions feel free to ask." Hermione told the girl with a encouraging glance.

"Thanks guys. So how did Snape react to my dramatic exit?" she asked with a sly grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Draco, what are your plans for the day?" Theodore Nott asked his fellow Slytherin.

"Not much' Sev gave us an essay but it won't be too hard, I'll start it tomorrow. We've only got another 30 minutes til class so I'll just lounge." The blond aristocrat answered in his typical drawl.

"Oh no, herbology with the Gryfindorks next, why does Dumbldore do this to us?" Blaise Zabini grumbled from the opposite side of the couch.

"Merlin only knows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Great, Herbology with the Slytherins My favourite class with my least favourite people."_ Neville thought sulkily to himself as he strolled to the greenhouses early. Neville was assisting Professor Sprout getting her first classes ready like he did every year, _"it's not like I've any friends to hang out with anyway."_

Neville had been assisting his favourite teacher since his second year at Hogwarts, he tended the less valuable plants in the beginning and organised the equipment. As he grew however his skill grew with him and the Professor trusted him with her more costly plant life.



Unfortunately for Neville the physical aspect of Herbology studies could not be waved away with the help of a wand. Magical plants in each of the Hogwarts greenhouses were utilised by the potions Professor for his private stores and for the hospital wing. To ensure the most potent ingredients possible all unnecessary magic is kept to a minimal within the plants range. This left all assisting students dragging large equipment by hand and often extremely large bags of fertiliser from the gates to the greenhouses, a considerable distance.

Neville was the only voluntary assistant Professor Sprout had (all other students being there on detentions) and therefore he was the only one she truly trusted with the more delicate and complex operations of her greenhouses.

Such large extents of physical labour had changed Neville from the short, chubby little boy who sailed across the lake with the other first years. Dragging fertilizer bags and wrestling exotic and dangerous plants gave Neville and chance to burn off the puppy fat of his childhood and an opportunity to develop a slim, sinewy physique.

Walking down the incline towards the greenhouses Neville failed to notice the appreciative glances sent his way by a nearby group of fourth year girls. Though grown physically, Neville still remained the shy, self-conscious individual he was before. Having grown an impressive few inches this summer, Neville now stood at a respectable six foot three inches. His hair was grown out of that hideous bowl cut his grandmother had forced on him since he was three years old, thus giving him an air of confidence even if he truly lacked it.

Finally reaching the greenhouses, Neville opened the door and stepped inside only to find it empty.

"Professor Sprout?" he called slightly unsure of himself, she was always in here. "Are you in Professor? I came to help with your first classes."

"Oh Neville dear, yes I'm in I'll be out in a minute." He heard the loud, kind voice of his choice educator. Neville took the time to check upon his previous year's project, the bloodroot was adapting well to its new environment and could soon be harvested for use in the hospital wing.

"Oh, there you are dear; yes your plant is the most potent of last year's bunch as usual. Well done." Pomona stated as she exited her office, covered in the usual layer of soil, her hat slightly toppled.

"What will we be studying today professor?" Neville excitedly enquired, removing his eyes from the bloodroot to search the room for any clues.

"I was hoping to borrow your admirable Mimbulus Mimbiltonia to show the class, I tried to acquire a specimen myself but as you know they are quite rare. I found only one for sale but was outbid at the auction." She answered him looking slightly putout.

"Sure thing Professor it's up in my dorm, I'll run back and get it for you." Neville called as he bolted from the room. He never noticed Professor Sprout call back to him.

"But we can call a house –elf, class will start soon." She said to the empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX



Izzy was severely disappointed by the Potion Masters reaction to her dramatic exit. "How could the guy keep such a cool head, he didn't seem like a deep-breaths kind of guy."

"Well thanks for the tea, Hagrid but we've got Herbology soon and should probably head off." Harry quickly said seeing Hagrid rooting for his famous rock cakes.

"Oh Herbology is it? I don't have the book for that it's in my room, I'll have to run back and get it. Could ye guy's go on and tell the Professor, hope their better than Snape." Izzy told the trio having left Hagird's hut.

"I'll come with you Izzy; I left you the last time and feel kind of bad."

"Don't be silly Hermione, you didn't leave me, and I stormed out of the class, and besides you got in trouble for being late with me in potions. I'll be fine. Look I can see the greenhouses from here, that's where there held right?"

Hermione and the boys agreed to continue on to the greenhouses. While Izzy headed back to the castle for her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not hearing the much easier option, Neville sprinted all the way back to the castle doors, up the multiple stairs and past the Fat Lady. Finally reaching his dorm Neville gently took his beloved plant from the bed-side table and left the tower once again. So excited that his plant was to be shown to his peers Neville never noticed the handle of the entrance hall doors turning.

Neville was knocked aside by the doors and he inadvertently dropped his plant. As the pot crashed against the floor the Mimbulous Mimbiltonia released is stinksap upon its unfortunate assailant.

Neville looked up from the floor in fear into the face of the young woman he had seem curse and pummel the Minister of Magic and mouth-off and walk out on Snape. Neville looked into her eyes to see...unrestrained fury.

"_Oh, perfect..."_

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait but I was a little uninspired and distracted by other plot bunnies. I've now started writing other fics featuring more main characters. They won't be posted until this fic has been finished but I just want to let you know that any delays will be because of these other fics demanding to be written. Remember reviews will help me be inspired. Let me know your ideas and you may inspire a new development in this fic or a new fic entirely.


End file.
